


nagito komaeda's ultimate comedy show

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bad Jokes, Confused Hinata Hajime, Fluff, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, I'm Bad At Tagging, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Tired Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: hajime is fucking exhausted from a long day of dealing with all of his classmates, and nagito's comedy show of awful jokes that kazuichi of all people told him is not helping.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	nagito komaeda's ultimate comedy show

**Author's Note:**

> lol kinda fell in love w komahina after playing sdr2 CRINGE jk cringe culture is dead my homies
> 
> this is for all my nagito kinnies out there stay spicy -hajime kinnie number 23131432

“hajime, i have a funny joke for you!!”

hajime instinctively rolled his eyes. it wasn’t that nagito annoyed hajime- hell, hajime loved nagito more than almost anything (orange juice had his heart), but he didn’t want nagito to drain the little energy he had left. after a less than favorable day at school filled with other people bothering him, he was ready to just relax in his dorm without nagito calling him about some stupid joke.

it started with gundham losing another important article of jewelry- this time, his necklace that he claimed was handed to him by ‘satan himself’ after his ‘legendary battle against the dark forces of jabberwock island’. so, basically, his necklace that ibuki made him after he splashed away a fish that was trying to bite her leg. it was a long search that ended pretty blandly- it was under his scarf the whole time. 

ibuki, not to be outdone, decided that today was the best day to try to teach hajime how to headband again, but in a small room. her horns… stabbed him… they didn’t hurt, but that was quite gross. they just stand up? so much hair spray,,, it hurt to see.

finally, hiyoko and mahiru decided that today was the day to get in a fight with kazuichi and demand that his ‘soul friend’ ended the fight. when he finally found out what really happened after what seemed like hours of back and forth insults, it turned out that the problem was that ‘someone pissed off akane because they smelled so bad, and they didn’t know if it was hiyoko or mahiru’. turns out that akane was just smelling nekomaru’s breath,,, so there went two hours of his life.

“what is it, nagito..?” hajime sighed as he rolled over in the bed, now facing towards the phone. he looked at the screen with a tired expression, just hoping for this joke to not be too dumb.

“i don’t trust stairs,” nagito spoke, trying to hold back his laugh. before long, however, he started cackling, causing hajime to just cock his head and stare at his boyfriend through the phone screen.

“uh… was… was that the joke, nagito? that doesn’t seem like… complete, is it?” hajime could have sworn he heard kazuichi tell someone a joke similar to that one, but there was a punchline… something about stairs always leading up to something, but… nagito was laughing… way too hard.

“hajime, i used to hate facial hair.” nagito spoke though his cackle, which only pissed hajime off more. this long day filled with annoyance beyond belief, along with this comedy show without jokes… he was honestly just ready to take a long nap for roughly the rest of his high school career.

“nagito… just because you say something and laugh after you finish saying it doesn’t mean that it’s a joke… can you please just try to calm down?”

but, hajime’s pleads were met with yet another ‘joke’. “hajime, did i tell you the time i fell in love during a backflip?” 

this was enough- hajime literally couldn’t take the chaotic energy that nagito was giving him, even though the phone screen. this was way too much for one day. when signing up for hope’s peak, he didn’t ask to be the mediator of all problems, the boyfriend of the most chaotic person alive, and utterly exhausted every single day from the pressure of the jobs at hopes peak he had to fill.

but how can he be angry when nagito’s still… laughing..?

“nagito- what’s so funny?! i don’t get it!!”

nagito tried to calm down the giggles, eventually to the point that he was able to get out a few real words.

“…it’s… heh… s-some… heh.. something that k-kazuichi told me is funny..!!”

hajime cringed at the thought of nagito and kazuichi deciding what qualified as a funny joke. neither of them had but a single braincell, and their combined iq was around four… how would either of them successfully be funny? “um… great… what exactly was the joke?”

“i tell you the first half of the joke, and it sounds funny because there is no last half..!!” nagito proudly announced.

hajime seriously wanted to be mad- he really did. but, something about the actual smile- not some creepy work around, not some weird flirtatious “attempt” at charm, just a genuine smile… it made it almost impossible to be mad. nagito had been less of himself lately, and if making bad jokes was the way to be happy again, then so be it.

“heh. that’s…” he tried to relax more into his bed, letting himself laugh a bit. “sort of funny. tell me more.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading 
> 
> ily


End file.
